Impossibly Misguided
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: Its just before summer at the Dursleys, Harry pays Snape an unexpected visit. Arguments ensue, will Harry still have to go back or will Snape rescue him? No longer a One-Shot, see inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot that was floating around my head now turned into a ten chapter story. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**This first chapter was not ment to be dark, at least I don't think so anyway, but hints at Harry making an attempt to get out of his unhappiness. Im not sure when this is exactly, I was thinking after the fourth book. ****I also have a great chapter story coming up soon, the first posting will be this Saturday, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer... I own nothing accept perhaps these shoes I found... oh wait... nope I stole'd those from my sis so yeah...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was the last day with the students, Snape had locked himself away in his office and made a promise to himself that he would not be seen outside of his office's safe walls until the last of those wretched students were gone.

He was in the middle of reading over the O.W.L's when a chill went up his back, like something was there that shouldn't be, he glanced around his large mahogany desk, everything was where it should be, then he looked up. To his surprise Harry stood there, looking as uncertain as Snape was that he was there. Lillie's eyes darted around nervously inside the boys head, looking everywhere but at Snape himself and Potter's lips seemed incessantly dry because he kept licking them and fiddling with his hands as if hands were a new feature for him.

"Well why do I have the dismal pain of your presence?" Snape asked. He wondered how long the boy had been standing there, Snape had been pretty deep in his reading, some of those answers were down right entertaining, as if they had just given up even trying to get it right. Potter wore his muggle clothes, a red sweatshirt much too big for him, and jeans also a few sizes too big for him. He'd heard somewhere that in the muggle world it was stylish to have clothes far too big for you and simply, could not see the sense in it. Another thing he'd heard was 'warn out' and 'threadbare' were apparently in these days, he saw that Harry was accommodating all the stylish irks that Snape detested.

"I saw a picture of you and my mom together and wanted to know if you knew her" He said. Of all the things Snape could have suspected he'd say, that wasn't one of them, not even close. In fact of everything he had imagined, this had simply never come up as a topic the little boy would ever dare bring up. Severus's silence was misunderstood as an invitation to continue. "I've met many people that knew my father but none that really knew my mother... if you actually knew her I'd like to know more about her."

"What kind of trick is this?" Snape demanded, standing up. He thought of all the people that could have come up with this idea to somehow either try to hurt him emotionally or try to get information of some sort. Perhaps even Potter wanted to gain his trust somehow so that he could humiliate him later, who knew what his true intentions were.

"No trick, I just want to know if you knew her." Potter said, his usual characteristic and glare was gone, but he still had his father's pride, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. The exact image of his father.  
>Snape spoke in a clenched but perfectly clear tone, "I happen to know in fact that both Remus and Serious were around her much more often then I was at the end."<br>"Yes but, they didn't actually get to know her, they were more around my father." Harry explained, he was losing his conviction and was now wishing more then anything that he had never come.  
>"You mean the miraculous five never actually knew Lily? Figures, they stick to their own as they've always done." Snape said, mockingly and in his most disgusted voice. "Nothing in them but sniveling cowards, liars and backstabbing neanderthals."<p>

The pride Severus had come to know came back into the boys' shoulders, that gloating Im- better- than- you pride that irked him to no end. It was a moment before he did speak though. "Never mind you probably made her as miserable as you make me." Harry said. Harry's expression changed dramatically, his eyes became even more vibrant and a flame all too painfully familiar shot out of them, but Harry's voice remained level and collected, it didn't crack with emotion or raise with intensity. Harry's words stung Snape much more then he had thought they would, as though they were nearly said by Lilly herself.

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned on his heel and charging out of the room. He did not hesitate at the door and even pulled the door to add an extra loud 'bang' as it smashed shut.

Once out in the hall Harry took out a photo from his pocket, it was of Snape and his mother, both looking into the camera but it was his mother taking the picture, it was of muggle make so it didn't move but both looked about the age of sixteen just then, and his mother wore a black barrette in her hair which looked blond in the black and white photo, but rather then study the face of his mother hugging the man that had caused him such unhappiness, he flipped it over to the message inscribed.

'My Darling Severus, I can count on you always and forever, never change.'

"Well he has." Harry told the picture spitefully. Harry went as if to tear the picture in half, to take Snape out of it, but decided not to and instead put it back into his pocket, he took his bags, which were stacked onto his cart outside the door to Snape's office, and hurried to the train.

What was he thinking anyways? That Snape would somehow feel honourbound to save him from the Dursleys? Pfft, the Professor would probably join in, suggest a belting at every opportunity, convince the Dursleys that Wizards don't actually require sleep or that much food. He could just imagine Snape and Vernen swapping tips to making 'disobedient' children just that much more miserable. Bringing a camera to show the whole wizarding world how 'the boy who lived' spent all summer so they could all join in the laughter. He could see first day Snape coming in to announce how he had observed 'Potter' and getting the whole school in on it. Harry shivered to what he had almost put himself through. This was his one safe spot in all the world, and he had almost jeopardized it in hopes of getting out of the horrible summer ahead. No, he had told Dumbledore everything, if the headmaster couldn't help him then no one could.

Inside the classroom Snape stood, about to charge after the boy and demand an explanation for his rude behavior. He stopped himself on his third step towards the door. Hogwarts had a rule for times like these, when kids, thought they could not lose housepoints or be punished just before summer break and decided to act out. Snape went to the bookcase behind his desk and after a moment of searching found the red leather book he was looking for. He opened the points book for next year and noted 50 points from Gryffandor, that would add a bit of anger to the other students coming back to find Gryffandor starting out in the negatives, and all due to Harry.

He went back to the O.W.L's, trying to pretend to be satisfied with his work. Somehow it wasn't enough, he just could not concentrate on his work, he slammed the papers down and left to go to his private rooms, not in the mood for anymore surprise visits. No one bothered him the entire walk but he was still in a bad mood, in his opinion the kids couldn't leave fast enough.

Meanwhile Harry anticipated another horrible summer at the Dursleys.  
>"Did you tell Dumbledore like you should have years ago?" Asked Hermione quietly but firmly. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and striped top, all ready to begin her summer with her parents, even Ron was dressed in his Muggle attire already and although he wouldn't say it, was looking forward to playing with his new broom this year. But Harry also knew that they were worried for him, it wasn't as if they didn't care but they could not do anything to help him.<p>

Harry sighed before he replied, "Yes, he said I have to stay there this summer anyway but just for a few weeks then he'll bring me somewhere safe. Said he'd send somebody."

"Yeah sure he will." Hermione said, from anyone else, it may have been sarcasm, but Harry knew she wholeheartedly believed him, and Dumbledore.

Ron gave him a reassuring smile, as did Hermione, they promised to send extra letters and treats his way and if they did not hear from him, Ron would come by and save him again. He laughed with them but they all knew, there would be no miraculous rescue this year the car was gone and Ron was going to be away all summer with his brother and the dragon trainers far out of country.

Ron gave him a reassuring smile, as did Hermione, they promised to send extra letters and treats his way and if they did not hear from him, Ron would come by and save him again. He laughed with them but they all knew, there would be no miraculous rescue this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a small change so that I could continue, I was going to make Dumbledore the bad guy, but, well that's not fare everyone does that, so instead here it is.**

**Changes! (if your not in the mood to reread chap one) is that Dumbledore had mentioned he would try to do something. I will be altering the chapter one, when I feel like it (actually when I can, hard-pressed for time and its SO hard for me to ever re-read my work, near impossible really, my eyes just don't focus on the words, its awkward.). Another change, Dumbledore told harry he'd send someone to stay with Harry.  
><strong>

**AS I said before, I own nothing, not even these shoes Im still wearing, you know something strange? Stolen shoes are ALWAYS comfier then your own...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

It had been three hours since all the children had gone home, Snape came out of his office, and nearly ran straight into Dumbledore.  
>"Headmaster," Snape said with a respectful nod.<br>"Just the boy I wanted to see. I've been looking for you." Dumbledore said, opening the door behind Severus who chose to ignore the word 'boy' of which he found so much insult that if it had been any other men... but no, it was Dumbledore and so he said nothing.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore said, skimming past him, Snape accepted being invited into his own office grudgingly.  
>"So where were you off to?" Dumbledore started conversationally.<p>

"Stretching my legs, why?" Snape said darkly.  
>"Well I just wanted to know if I was keeping you from something important." Dumbledore said, as though he knew something Snape did not.<br>"You were not." Snape said calmly.  
>"This is an urgent matter, and must be seen to immediately," began Dumbledore, "recently it has been drawn to my attention-" He was abruptly cut off by a shout in the hall.<br>"Floo to your office Headmaster." Snape had a sneaking suspicion that the crash was not something to be ignored, and if he had learned anything as a spy, it was not to ignore such feelings. Without hesitation the Headmaster did as he was told.

Snape had his wand out, quickly he went to the door and with an exhale, pulled it open as fast as possible. To his surprise it was three deatheaters, well he wasn't that surprised, he shot off three stunner incantations in record timing but only two struck their intended targets, the other one managed to escape the assault.

"My apologies I did not recognize you as a fellow member." Snape said, wand still out.

"Well then Ill come out." He actually did come out, wand once again hidden, but Snape had his wand out, he hit the deatheater square in the chest wordlessly. Then he went to all three and obliterated their recent memory. He left them on the first floor, after levitating them there so there would be no ties to himself. He then began a sweep of the common areas but was surprised to find, nothing. There had only been the three Deatheaters sent, but wait, his every instinct said that made no sense. He checked all of the secret passages and rooms he knew of, it was only a matter of moments and in came the aurors.  
>"I left three on the first floor." Snape began but stopped, her expression was sad, even her hair was black with no odd colours to be seen.<br>"Its Dumbledore."

Snape pushed through the office door so fast it banged against the wall Lupin stood by the fireplace. What he was standing over was blocked by Dumbledore's desk and chair.  
>"Must have been as soon as he came through. There had to be more then ten. Hit him like a firing squad."<br>Snape went around the desk numbly, all thoughts of emotional walls gone from his thoughts. Dumbledore lay dead on the floor, his eyes closed and someone had turned him over, but not yet cleaned him off, there was a gash on his head that hadn't quite bled out before he'd died, in fact there was no blood to be found looking around. His skin had lost all colour and was a pale white. He hadn't gone down without a fight, there were four death eaters laying as though there had been an explosion. They lay all around him one was even slumped onto the chair in the corner, all were dead.

Snape fell to his knees next to Dumbledore, he didn't cry, tears just, were not enough. He knelt, heartbroken and lost as to what to do. He looked at Dumbledores face, pale, his spectacles were off and probably laying around somewhere. He picked the headmaster up, the gash on his head streaked small rivers of blood down his face.

"Minerva was caught as well, she's in the hospital wing now but being transferred..." Snape heard their muttering behind him but couldn't care. He didn't know who Lupin was talking to and could not gather himself enough composer to turn around. But slowly he felt his walls coming back up, realizing they were down he was putting them back into place, like constructing a maze.

He lay Dumbledore down and was just about to get back up to his feet when he saw the blood on his hand. He tested it by rubbing his fingers together curiously. Then a dawning occured like the night had ended and the hope had shined at last.  
>"He's alive!" Snape called, he checked the head wound and indeed it was bleeding. He checked for a pulse and could not feel anything but he knew sometimes pulses become too weak to be felt. He did not bother with those around him but flood straight to the infirmary.<p>

"He's not dead," Poppy came forward and checked Dumbledore still in Snapes arms.  
>She nodded, "Put him in a bed, quickly now." He did as he was told and stepped back to allow the medical team full access to anything they required. He wanted more then anything to be right next to Dumbledore, holding his hand, but he knew they needed space to work. The large fireplace in the corner of the infirmary glew green drawing Snapes gaze. Minerva was laying on a bed that was quickly wheeled out. He did not get to see much accept for the billow of green robes but if he could judge her injury by the amount of wizards and witches working on her, it was bad.<p>

Snape chose a chair against the wall and sat down, there were chairs all along the wall but he chose the one closest to his friend and mentor. Currently he could see them working on Dumbledore, countless spells and potions being spelled, he tried to keep track but with so many working on him it was too confusing. The curtain was pulled closed, for which he was almost grateful and he saw no more of what they were doing.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded a ministry official who had come up to him boldly, Snape chose not to answer and so he continued. "Isn't it bad enough that you allowed Deatheaters in, now you sit like your gloating and mock?"  
>"Do you have any proof that I was involved?" Snape asked silkily. The official blushed Scarlett.<br>"All I need is one ounce of proof and youll be seeing yourself in Azkaban for life!" With that he turned and left.  
>"And who was that?" The healer asked.<br>" Junior, Percy some called him." Snape answered.  
>Her eyebrows went up but he doubted the name held any importance to her. She then went on to tell Severus, as he was listed next of kin, how Dumbledore was doing.<p>

Harry lay on the ground, his head swam in an odd daze, his back was on fire, from his position on the floor he saw a sideways Vernon exit out of his room's door, he slammed the door hard which despite watching the action, made Harry jump. He peeled himself off the floor and into the bed. Not bothering with sheets or changing.

After a time, Harry pulled his slide towards him, on top of it's wooden flat surface were his writing equipment and a half finished letter to Ron, Hermione's was underneath, already complete. He rolled expertly off the bed, which was close enough to the ground that the jarring didn't hurt very much, and limped to Hedwigs case, he's tripped on the stairs on his way up, he didn't want to see the state his leg was in right then, but it hurt like a bad sprain.

He opened the cage and put Hermione's letter onto Hedwig's leg, than he went to the barred window and, after silently listening to ensure no one was coming, twisted the loose bar. Hedwig was indignant to being forced to 'squished' but she fit right out, she shook herself off at the tip of his outstretched arm then dove off, the midnight moon glistening across her wings.

It was only after he's sent the letter that he considered perhaps that it was too early to write a letter just yet. Well it was too late to cancel it. He put the bar back where it belonged, testing it in case Vernon came in and checked the bars, which he did almost every night, almost like checking in on your child really. Or so Harry liked to think of it as.

Dumbledore had said he'd send someone, that Harry would only have to stay two weeks and then he'd be able to leave, if he could only make it two weeks. But so far, no one had come. Perhaps Dumbledore was sending someone to arrive later that night. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep, thoughts of McGonagall coming in and obliterating the Dursley's filled his head, but then he thought 'nah, I know just the person evil enough for this task...' His mind changed it to Snape, of course Snape wouldn't ask any questions or even notice when Harry was injured, he'd just demolish the Dursley's without question because that's the kind of person Snape is. That's the kind of warrior, fighter, whatever you would call it, that Harry needed, and with these thoughts Harry went to sleep.

Pounding woke Harry the next morning and he crawled out of bed as fast as he could. He was sore all over and his muscles screamed protest but his heart was skipping beats with excitement. He opened the door, a look of hope on his face, and then disappointment, it was only Petunia.

"Up! Breakfast isn't going to make itself." She went into the washroom where she would proceed to do her daily makeup routine, she'd come out in an hour just as breakfast was ready. He began making the breakfast, wondering all the while what Dumbledore was doing, was he truly sending someone? Why was it taking so long?

* * *

><p><strong>I think I went overboard with the story, adding way to much for the one-shot, I just made a really, REALLY sugery tea and I think I went into a sugar-induced writing frenzy it was practically insane!<strong>

**Anyway, the third chapter is done as well, Ill take my time putting it out because, well the end is nearly complete as well but this may be a five chapter story, Im not sure... Anyway Ill post the third chapter in a few days, Im trying to space out everything Im submitting to about one per 2-3 days that way Ill have something all summer long to post, which should be fun.. anyways please**

**RnE**

**Read and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the newest chapter, all edited and prettified! I cannot believe prettified is an actual word... Anywho, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It was first done, the beginning in Poppy's eyes but I changed it because it just didn't capture the right emotion and insight I wanted it to.  
><strong>

**My newest story, 'Dear Diary' is up and here! Im so excited and I'd love if you read it! Its a complete story, almost alike to this one both are just in the process of editing, which is so hard since Im on a great writing streak typing all day and night and loving it ;)  
><strong>

**As I said before, I own nothing, though I did manage to nick a new pair of shoes... So stolen... So comfy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

It was nightfall now and Snape sat in the same chair, he hadn't left the room since he'd floo'd in with Dumbledore in his arms, though every once in a while he would stand up and begin to pace. Lupin was a few chairs down, every now and then one of the order would come in with coffee or to check in on how he was doing. He was told that a few of the order members had been injured, apparently he'd missed quite the battle. Poppy came out from behind the curtain at last.

"He's stable enough for you to visit him now," announced Poppy softly. Snape had been waiting all night, and then all day again. Snape went to Dumbledore's side, Dumbledore stared at the ceiling blindly, but his mouth mumbled words consistently.

"What is he saying?" Asked Lupin. Snape put his hear to the man's lips. At first the words could not be deciphered and then he turned green, Snape himself turned green with envy as he came to understand the Headmasters words.

"Potter find Potter..." he kept saying, he almost made the words seem like one big word with the way he was speaking.

Poppy's voice came from behind him, though he had known all along she had been standing there. "He'll be like that for another few hours yet until it's safe to put him into a potion-induced coma as his brain restarts, trust me he'll be the same Headmaster we've grown to love in a little while."

"When will he be coherent?" Asked Lupin looking up to the healer.  
>"I should say, it will be a long trip to recovery. I cannot give you an exact date, could be weeks but I can say that he will recover, perhaps by the time school starts up again or perhaps by the end of next term, you cannot rush these things," she answered. That was a long time without their leader.<p>

An annoying voice came from across the room. "So, you ready to confess? Confess now and you may have it a bit easier when Dumbledore wakes up and announces it was you who let the deatheaters in." Percy said loudly from the doorway. Poppy shot him a glare for daring speak so loud with an injured man in the room.

Another Ministry Official came up beside Mr Weasly, handing him a folder. "Here's those papers you asked for,"  
>He read the top sheet over for only a moment then ticked. "My, my, my Snape, look at this, do you have any idea why Albus floo'd from your office straight to his doom?"<p>

Snape was at a loss for words, sure he knew they'd find out sooner or later but he never figured out hat he'd say to the accusation, no the fact.

Two Aurors came in to handcuff his hands behind his back, then more came in, soon the room was full of them, Poppy was livid and let them know it.

"This is an infirmary, take all your men out of here at once, how dare you!" Poppy said, it was the loudest he had ever seen her yell without a life being on the line, and in the infirmary too.

It was for this reason that Snape did not put up anything of a fight, causing a ruckess would assuredly be bad for his mentor and leader. Snape was nearly dragged out of the room and down the hall, he was brought straight down to Dumbledore's office, up the stairs and all, a few times he had tripped and they had simply dragged him until he'd recovered, he could not believe this was happening. Once at the office he was brought in after one of the aurors banged onto the door four times.

To Snapes livid surprise, Umbridge sat once more in Dumbledore's chair, the room was cleaned up and redone completely in pink though no cat memorabilia could be seen just yet. Four stacks of papers sat on her desk, she had currently been going through them, at her right was Percy, he must have floo'd in to beat them.

"Umbridge!" Snape growled

"Mr Weasly has just informed me of your predicament." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Please take a seat."  
>"I'd prefer to stand," Severus said coldly.<br>"This could take a while," Umbridge said, a chair was shoved from behind him and he had little choice but to sit.  
>She proceeded to ask the usually questions, why had Dumbledore been down there what were they discussing etc but then, as though to sneak it in when he was getting confused, which was a sore judgment on her part as he was never confused, she asked something that did not fit into her questions.<p>

"Did he mention Potter at all?" She asked, in the same tone as she had of all the questions.  
>"Why do you need to know that?" Asked Snape suspiciously.<br>"I just want to know what you two talked about that's all, I mean its the very last thing the old man will ever say."  
>"Poppy said he'd make a full recovery." Snape said through gritted teeth.<br>"Oh how pleased I am to hear that." She said falsely, "I'm all done with my questions, bring him to Azkaban."  
>"When is the trial?" Asked Mad-Eye coming in just then.<p>

Umbridge smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that had Severus feeling something was off, she explained. "Oh there isn't one, I have authority from the ministry of magic to be the trial, around are the witnesses to his crimes, I heard everything he had to say, and made my verdict now bye-bye."

Just the way she had said that word drove Snape up the wall with anger, how dare she? She waved to him all the way until her image was distorted by emerald flames. He was dragged through, straight to Azkaban, he couldn't believe what was happening, this was against the law! No real trial, nothing.

Meanwhile Harry was starting to have doubts anyone would be coming to his rescue. He was locked in his room, punishment for talking back, and now all he could do was wait. He was glad that Hedwig wasn't around, though he'd never say it out loud, he got in trouble daily for her screeching and felt, he just could not handle that right then. He took out the picture of his mother and Snape, they looked so happy, even happier then yesterday when he'd looked at the picture, he wondered why his imagination was so cruel but found, he had no reasoning for it. He hadn't eaten at all today, not by choice either.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to give too much away but the next chap is a good one I think, that is if I don't split it into two... I might or might not.<strong>

**I also wanted Snape to appear, himself his seemingly-evil and great self, and I hope I captured it well but if you see anything that is just, unsnape-ish please tell me as this is NOT an OOC. Next chapter will have more of Harry in it.  
><strong>

**RnE**

**Read and Enjoy!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, thank you for the tremendous support! It really meant a lot, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own desk though Im thinking of changing the laces to these stolen shoes... lime green you think?**

***My latest quote, your only a pauper when you actually want to own something but don't, not owning anything is completely different.* ~Me just now  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the read, and the next chap will be up within the next week or so, unless doc says I can't type again, gotta listen to the doc... but not to worry I have someone to help me in case of another time I cannot get on, and so you will be getting regular chaps! It may take my helper a few days or so to start helping (some major payment is needed apparently help does not come cheap grrr) but for now that's the best I can do :(**

**Anywho, here we are:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The moon was nearly full and the night and the conditions, perfect for admiring her. Many admired her beauty that night, but she had eyes only for one man in desperate need to be cheered up. Her light shown down the circular barred whole in the ceiling and directly onto that poor soul. Sadly he was to aggrieved to take comfort in her beauty.

Snape sat looking into his hands, it was night but the moon was unusually bright, big ugly black chains cuffed to his wrists, and attached to the wall, there was a good amount of chain between so he was able to sit semi-comfortably. He had barely moved in the past four weeks. A dementor passed by causing him to shiver but he hardly noticed, so distracted was he by his thoughts. Thoughts caused by the dementors.

_He saw Lilly, the last time he had seen her, they were on opposite sides of the street, had she seen him? She was walking the opposite way he was going, he turned around to walk that way as well. He followed her, she was in such a rush, it was cold and she had a long coat on. He followed her a good fifteen minutes, hoping she'd duck into an ally so he'd be able to talk to her without anyone seeing. _

_It became clear she was going to one of the portals into the Muggle world, when she turned into the Leaky Cauldron. It was a pub that sported a link to the Muggle world, just before she opened the door however, she turned as if feeling someone had been following her. She looked down her side of the street, silly Lilly she had only to look straight, her hand slackened from holding her coat closed and he saw that she was very much pregnant. She turned to go inside and that's when their eyes met._

_She smiled and crossed the street, or went to, but a cart cut her off, when the cart cleared away she was gone, he saw Lupin with the door open, he must have grabbed her and pushed her inside, he hadn't seen Snape though as he turned to join her inside the pub._

The memory flashed forward to the day he had learned Lilly was dead, but no, he shoved that thought away and instead thought of Dumbledore,_ 'Potter find Potter'_ it hurt him that Dumbledore would care more for the boy being by his side at that moment then for Severus or anyone else, but especially Severus to be by his side.

"Hello!" an all too bright Umbridge said. She stood behind the door of course, her pink suit stood out of the dismal room like a beacon. "I have a few questions that have popped up recently." Snape made a motion with his hand, he literally had all day.  
>"Good, now.. oh here's one. Now we learned from Lupin that you were the last to hear from Dumbledore, can you tell me, what did he have to say?"<br>"Why would Lupin tell you something like that?" asked Severus, he didn't particularly like the wherewolf but he had always thought that Lupin was not the type to gossip.  
>"Well he told us when we interrogated him, silly," she said with an evil smile and then she went back to the questions. "No answer to that one then? Well too bad..."<p>

"Go away." Severus said turning away from her.  
>"Where does Harry live?" She asked next.<br>"Why do you want to know that?" He demanded.  
>"I just want to know, Ill find the address on my own, it has to be written somewhere in that dismal school." She said, for once she lost her happy facade and revealed her bitter side.<br>"Whats the next question." Demanded Snape, wanting this over with. The door to the cell opened and two Aurors came dragging someone else in.

"How do you feel to a roommate?" She said more then asked, her usual sickeningly sweet act now gone completely. They chained the new assailant to the wall and left but not before one of them pulled the head up to reveal who the poor soul was.

"Lupin!" Snape whispered, this was not good, he was now bound with one of his worst enemies, a man he despised, he was livid but when he looked up to protest Umbridge was gone, as were the Aurors.

Lupin was unconscious it appeared, he had been questioned, or gotten in a pretty brutal fight very recently. His nose was broken but had already been set, he was all cut up, and bruised up, Snape had no doubt that come tomorrow Lupin would be on big bruise. One hand was incredibly swollen, so much that the shackle on that wrist resembled a tight rubber band on a balloon, it looked about ready to pop.

Losing interest in the unconscious enemy, Snape's thought returned to Dumbledore. 'Potter find Potter' but, that didn't sound right. When Dumbledore got Dragonpox, he had not wanted any company, not even Severus's it was just that Severus refused to go and continued to help Dumbledore that he had even relented to being helped. Poppy hadn't been able to help with that one as she had never contracted the all too fatal disease and there was no vaccine for it.

'Potter Find Potter,' A thought struck Severus and he would forever regretted that it had not come sooner, what if that was the urgent matter that Dumbledore had needed seen to? How could he have missed that? It was as plain as a page in a book.

"Lupin, Lupin," Lupin would not wake, he tried everything he could think of, nothing worked. He slumped back, he'd just have to wait. He tried to summon a patronus without his wand, he was rather talented at wandless magic, but he had never tried to conjure a patronus without the use of a wand before. He tried for the better part of the night before he finally gave into the exhaustion and allowed himself some sleep.

Harry

Harry sat on his bed, hungry, he also needed to use the facilities pretty bad, it irked him that he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days and yet, still had to go. It had been two weeks today and still, nothing. He was not without hope though, someone was coming he was sure of it. The bolts on the door began to sound, he was being let out, and just in time, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have held out.

It was Vernon, much to his disdain, he was walked into the bathroom where Vernon stood guard outside the door. He used the fifteen minutes wisely, took a quick shower, gulped down all the water he could, brushed his teeth, ate three cookies from Dudley's secret bathroom stash under the sink. Then he was led back to his room.

He had just walked through the door, Vernon close behind, when an owl's cry sounded. Both looked to the winder, it was Hedwig on the edge struggling to stay upright where there was no room. 'Let me in' she seemed to say.

"Is that?..." Vernon asked squinting.  
>"No sir, Hedwig's a little smaller and in her cage." Harry said lying through his teeth. Vernon walked over to the birdcage and ripped the cloth off. Harry knew better then to protest. At the empty cage Vernon turned violet, his face resembled someone mid heart attack. Involuntarily Harry backed up. Seeing her familiars distress she broke through the bar and dove straight at Vernon's face.<br>"No Hedwig fly away!" He called, he himself ran forward and grabbed her, he threw her at the window and ran out into the hall, just missing Vernon's vain attempts to grab him. He blindly ran down the hall and around to the stairs where he was suddenly tripped. He grabbed at anything that could prevent his fall but caught only air.

He tumbled down the stairs in an uncontrolled roll, unable to slow himself, unable to even control the fall. He landed sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, half believing himself to be dead, his view was looking up to the floor above him, where he saw Dudley come out.

"I got him for you daddy, he'll pay for what he did to you!" Dudley said. Daddy, since when did Dudley call Vernon 'daddy'? He saw Vernon's great shadow come across the hall wall and felt his whole body begin to tremble. He rolled onto his stomach and began to crawl away, one arm refused to work properly but the other one was still good, he crawled on his stomach until a heavy object stomped into his back, ceasing his every movement. He was unceremoniously grabbed and flipped over, a very angry, very much bleeding, Vernon looked at him.  
>"oh cra-"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Ill update soon, I won't leave you with a cliffy for long!<strong>

**Shout-outs to Lorette537 for your support! There were a few others who sent their support but unfortunately I cannot find their names the messages have disappeared :( You are not forgotten though, thank you to you all that sent me support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy hp movie guys!**** Pls don't spoil it for me, I haven't seen it yet, I haven't read the last book either, because it literally took ALL of my favourite characters and killed them, amongst them, Severus Snape. I won't mention any more names but you know what I mean...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Hello?" Lupin asked. Snape woke up and looked at the man. It was clear he could not make out Snape very well, he squinted at the shadows. "Is anyone there?" It did not go unnoticed that the guard by the door left at the first sound Lupin had made. Severus thought it wise not to mention this however.

Snape considered letting the man talk to himself or believe he was alone for just a few moments longer, but decided against it. "I'm here."

"Who are you?" Asked Lupin. He was having trouble breath or getting comfortable it appeared, not that Snape blamed him, at least Snape had a few lengths of chain between him and the wall. Lupin was just put right to the wall in such a way that he could not stand, the shackles went from his wrists to mid way up his arm, and he could barely sit because they were positioned so far above his head. Very uncomfortable indeed Snape though.  
>"It's Snape." Snape said, he would have put a snide remark in there but to his horror, he was actually beginning to have pity for the old Marauder.<p>

"I can't hear you, my head, it's buzzing." Lupin looked up to the sky above, breathing shallowly. "How long have I been here?"

"Can't say, the day is as dark as the night, it messes you up, and the dementors, when they visit it's like time itself changes..." Snape truly had lost track of all time, he was sure it'd been at least a week since Lupin had been brought in, but could not have been sure. He had asked to see mood-eye the Auror a few hours after Mood-eye was brought in and Mood-eye made a point of seeing all those prisoners that asked for him by name, in at least five days or so.

"What happened?" Asked Snape, why was he in here?  
>"You sound like Snape..." Lupin said suddenly.<br>"I am Snape." He said a bit louder, Lupin cringed painfully.  
>"Alright Snape, I heard you."<br>"Why were you brought to Azkaban?" Snape asked.  
>"I don't know how long ago, but it was a day after you were taken away, everyone was making a fuss, trying to get you back or at least a fare trial."<p>

"Come now, lets not add lies to the whole affair." Snape said, he knew what everyone thought of him.

Lupin continued on ignoring Snape's last remark. "Umbridge came to me, I was staying with Dumbledore because he'd taken a turn for the worst that night, Poppy was confident he'd get better but for reasons unknown he just kept getting worse. The order was getting ready to sneak him out, in fact she may have mentioned catching them in the act, some got away."

"What happened," reminded Snape to get him back on track.  
>"I'm trying to tell you, we were caught, Tonks wiped my memory, I remember that, and then the aurors were all over me. They brought me away, a-" Lupin didn't finish the thought but instead changed it. "Umbridge really wanted to know what Dumbledore said to you, he only said it to you before he went unconscious, I ratted you out I'm sorry."<p>

Snape didn't know what to say. He got the feeling that Lupin had certainly tried not to say anything and that it had been taken out of him, he could see that by the state of him.  
>"Not much that can be done now." Snape muttered.<p>

"Well what have we here?" Came Umbridge's voice. She nodded at the guard who opened the door. Walking in she carried her usual fake smile. "Remus so glad of you to join us. And right on time as well." She clapped her hands loudly, with each clap, Lupin winced harder.

"I have one final question for you Lupin, and Severus. The one to answer gets to get free." Seeing that she had gathered both their attentions. "What is Harry's current address." Snape remembered this tone from when she was reading out the O.W.L's list, it had annoyed him then, it killed him now.

"Forget it, we're not telling you." Lupin said his voice filled with anger.  
>"Suite yourselves but hmm, here's a thought, tonight is the full moon, what are the odds you took your medicine's lately?" Lupin visibly paled even worse then he already had. He looked at Snape and gestured. He wanted Snape to tell her where Harry was. Snape could even see his reasoning, Snape would go free anyway and can travel faster then the witch and so save Harry first. What bothered Snape was she hadn't said when he would go free.<p>

"Time is ticking." She said looking at her watch, Snape doubted very much that she could read that thing in the dismal lighting but kept that to himself. "Ok, lets give the wherewolf some chain in here," She called out, the chains magically grew and Lupin slumped down finally able to relax his hands and get feeling back, though the position had caused his injured hand to un-swell Snape noticed. "Still no answer? Well the Moon will rise in ten minutes, take your time by all means.

She left, they didn't talk, it seemed only a few minutes had passed before she was back. "Final call." She did not enter the cell this time but rather spoke through the barred door. "I'm going now and look, ten seconds, nine..."  
>"4 Private drive Surrey!" Lupin said She had a gloating face as she snapped her fingers, there was a delayed response and then Lupins' chains vanished completely, he couldn't get to his feet he was too injured.<p>

"You fool, she wasn't ever going to give you your freedom! Look what you've done!" Snape shouted at him. Suddenly the room burst into light. A tear streaked Lupin looked up at Snape before he began to change. The moon had made an appearance at last and for once the wherewolf did not care. He felt for the soul he was about to tear to shreds but felt nothing, not even fear for the moon.

Harry woke with a start, unsure of what had woken him. It was late at night, the stars twinkled above him out the window, the full moon cast a white glow on him from the window. It had been two days since the fight with Vernon, he felt he was more sore and achy tonight than he had been even the night it happened. He had given up that Dumbledore would ever send anyone to come visit or check on him. He hadn't heard from anybody either.

Hedwig was fine, she'd lost a talon in the fight with Vernon, and as punishment for scarring up Vernon's face, Vernon tied all of Harry's wizard possessions to her and told her to fly to Hogwarts or never see Harry again. Well least to say, Harry was sure she was still flying his things over to the school, the usual four hour flight probably would take another few weeks. He worried about her but with no other way to communicate could not help her right then.

Too sore to move he just lay there, listening, no one else was up he could hear Vernon's snoring and Dudley's as well. He lay still, hoping to get back to sleep but with no such luck. Hours seemed to go by, the moon set so that it no longer beamed into his eyes, but the sight had been soothing.

He stood up and went to the window to get a better look, sitting on the desk to relieve his sore body. He was certain he'd sprained, if not broken, his ankle, probably on the fall down the stairs. His arm throbbed and there was no doubt in his mind it was broken. He sat looking at the tranquil moon for a long time before something caught his eye from below. He repositioned himself to his knees to get a better view, there was a man in the bush, no there were men, he watched as they started circling the house, if his body hadn't hurt so much he'd have thought he was dreaming.

A skeletal mask looked up at the window and Harry knew he'd been spotted. He ran at the door, his ankle gave way and he landed sprawling just before the door, he got back up as far as he could, his ankle screamed protest but he had to get out. He tried to open it and found, with actual surprise, the door was locked, what had Vernon thought he was going to do exactly? With a busted arm and sprained ankle, waltz out Thats not even mentioning his other injuries. He pounded on the door as hard as he could.

"Wake up, wake up!" He shouted. Vernon smashed open the door, forgetting the locks completely and ripping them from the doorway.  
>"This had better be good." Vernon said grabbing him by the hair.<br>"Death eaters." Whatever Vernon thought death eaters were -and harry doubted he actually knew what real death eaters were- Vernon paled.  
>"Petunia get up, Dudley come here." He shoved Harry onto his bed which caused Harry to let out a squeak of pain and shock. then Vernon closed the door. "Thats a boy, get my hammer and some nails. Hammering began almost immediately, Harry didn't know Dudley could help so fast, he certainly never moved that fast before. But something in Vernon's voice made the family, for once, listen and obey his every word, Dudley didn't even complain about leaving the house with nothing more then his pajamas on his back.<p>

Indeed not more then a minute later Harry heard the car screeching out of there. His view was of the backyard so he did not see them go, or the death eaters begin their chase, he didn't even see Bellatrix start a fire in the living room from the window, assuming of course, as the rest had, that Harry would never be left behind by his family. For him, the world was suddenly very isolated and very silent, no bugs did chirp, no footsteps were heard, fear gripped his heart and he almost wished he could hear practically anything.

He crawled into the wardrobe and waited, the door slightly ajar. A broomed death eater did pass by the window but only on his way out. Soon the smoke began to reach the bedroom, Harry crawled out and tried with all his strength, with all he had, to open the door but it was too solidly nailed. He wasn't sure which would be worse, die by fire or scream for help and be rescued by death eaters.

The fire, being magic, spread a lot quicker then a natural fire would, it's obsession driven by Bellatrix's love for it, it was soon licking under his bedroom door. He hurried to the window and tried to squeeze out of the bars. Even with the false bar it would have been impossible, but Vernon had corrected the bars with an experienced welder, those bars were good for a hundred cars to pull on them, it'd take down the hole side of the house before it'd break those bars.

All this went through Harry's head but it didn't stop him from trying. The wall of flames entered the room just then, eating through the door like a paper napkin. He pounded on the bars in vain, tried to somehow fit himself through. Finally the flames were blocking him completely, crawling up the desk, starting on his shoes which were the only thing he could not press into the window. As his shoe was eaten through his foot itself began to burn.

He let out a scream, he couldn't help himself, he did not want to die by fire. The fire grew up his pants, eating through his clothes like nothing, eating through his flesh by this point he was hysterical with screams. The air was impossible to breath, the fire kept coming closer, Harry tried to take a breath in but without any sufficient air, passed out instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Two new chapters in one day, I REALLY want to watch the new movie... *Sobs*<br>**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy the new movie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter goes to those who added me to their favorites list, it's not as long as some peoples' but I wanted to thank you all individually, so here goes... **

**Agoge, Akesato-san, AssassinaAquila, AvidReader121212, Azcadellia, Azzy97, Beautiful Dragon Princess, Become's one with the story, Beladera, bhenegar, blackwolfgirl88, Blueeyedprincess100, cara-tanaka, chewinggumandpencils, cozmic, Cynically Sarcastic, DancingInSunlight, deadhed, Demoness Blaze, Department of Mysteries, Eddie's girlfriend, erised1186, etherielBlitz, evilqueen06, free-to-fly-2010, Gabak101, gleefulredvines, Halloween265, HARVEY'S GIRL, HayleyFarrell, Hotshotgurl, Jordina, Kayilisiase, La-p'tite-tete, lacime, Lady Luna Riddle, LeanneDaseyLover, loretta537, lulucats144, Mad Library Scientist, Madd Girl, marianne, mrscakeakajane, musicisbetterloud, musicxxxjunkie, NitaIce, nyladnam04, resainez, Rumbleroars Army, 133, Sevie Prince, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, skyefire, Smiley-One-83, SofiaDragon, soyo5, spirit-of-the-season09, Star Girl11, suchrandomness, sylc, Tinkerbell-69-4ever, WannaBeBella13, XxThe-Big-CheezxX and Yaya2805**

**What a mouthful! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Lupin curled into a corner, his morphing was slowed by him not being in the direct moonlight, but it was impossible to avoid all together. Morphing could only be slowed and to slow it was a painful experience, or so Snape had read, he saw first hand that indeed it was.

Lupin clutched his skull as though it would split in two any second now. Groans of agony were turning into growls of a ferocious beast and every second Lupin lost himself.

Snape watched as the last shred of Lupin vanished from the howling beast. His heart had rarely thumped louder, or harder. His own chains began to recede into the wall, but he did not notice until he was forced to stand by their length. The wolf let out a howl and pounced across the room, as if in slow motion. He landed halfway to Snape and made the final leap.

"Help!" Snape thought he heard himself say, though it could have been 'heep' as in the sound he made as all the air was forced out of him. He didn't want to die, not like this, he had to get out, and not just for himself, Potter needed him, Dumbledore was counting on him. A wild frenzy went over Snape, one that he had never felt before and suddenly he was free, he didn't care to think why, only followed his instincts and went up the skylight and followed the moon.

He flew faster and faster, without thought without consideration for his own well being. Unaware that he was bleeding heavily from a wound, unaware that he had morphed into a black Eagle.

Finally he neared Surrey, he was exhausted, with all his trying he was slowly getting lower and lower. He finally landed in front of the house, collapsing onto what was once the lawn. The house looked normal, untouched. He had arrived in time. He tried to catch his breath but after a few moments realized he had to continue on. All thoughts of looking his usual regal self were gone. He forced himself to his feet and stumbled towards the door, he had nearly touched the door when the vision faltered and shattered. The house was in ruins before him, the second story collapsed to the first story. He was too late.

"Somebodies in trouble, Harry was in there" Said Pettigrew with an insane laugh. Snape fell once more to his knees, without the strength to get back up. He fell back into the grass, Pettigrew side stepping so as to avoid him. He lay breathing on the ground, his breaths sounded foreign to his ears, darkness encased him and he allowed himself to lose consciousness.

Meanwhile at headquarters nearly all members were in the library, researching types of poisons.  
>"Figures the greasy git would poison Dumbledore," Came one of the lesser members, no one disputed him right now all they cared about was curing Dumbledore, Poppy who had escaped with them, was with Dumbledore right no, slowing the poison until they could both find it and create an antidote. The thing that baffled them was, the symptoms were nothing like they'd ever read.<p>

In desperation they even brought Hermione there long with Neville, both sat together researching in the corner.  
>Neither had eaten in a day and a half, so stuck to the books they had accepted few excuses to leave, eating and sleeping were not accepted.<p>

"Could it be a mixture of poisons?" Neville asked.  
>"No see nothing has the green dots that appeared on his right hand and nowhere else see? Accept this one but if mixed with any other poison, it becomes nullified." She showed him and he nodded sadly, he had really thought he'd been onto something. They were retracing steps they both knew but better o retrace then miss the answer right in front of them.<p>

In front of them... Hermione looked away from the books for a moment, a daydream began to play out in her mind. She woke to Neville shaking her.

"Perhaps we should go get some sleep." Neville said worriedly.  
>"You two are too tired, go get some sleep." Demanded Moody a moment later.<p>

They both stood up and complied to the old wizards wishes without any fight. Hermione knew no one was useful when they were not taking care of themselves. Still Hermione found that as she lay in bed, fully clothed in case she were needed, she could not get to sleep. She stood up, straightened herself up and decided to go out to the roof, there was a very pleasant porch up there at the center of the roof. She went out and glanced at the moon, the stars twinkled.

She had hoped something would come to her with the fresh air, why couldn't she have an epiphany like Harry and Ron did when they just sat back to enjoy something?

She leaned back against the gaurd rail and allowed herself to drift into a sleep. She dreampt that Harry needed her help, he was clutching a gash in his midsection, an outstretched hand begged for aid, but she had to turn away from him, other things needed her attention just then, she promised to look back to Harry in a moment when she gathered her answers.

She saw herself in the schools library, the book she was reading was unclear, she looked about in third year. Her third year self went on with her reading, not noticing or not caring about the older version of herself, every now and then she jotted some note down but when Hermione looked, the page of notes were completely blank. She walked behind herself, why not it was her dream after all, but found the titles were all scribbles. She had read before in her dreams so she knew that at least wizards could read in their sleep.

The scene changed again, she was in Professor Flitwicks classroom now. There were charms hanging all across the classroom window. She approached the usually forbidden charms and deigned to touch one.  
>"Don't touch that!" Flitwick grabbed her hand, she turned to him and was surprised he was a little taller then usual, not by much but still, it was noticeable. She gasped, his grip was really hurting.<p>

"Don't you know a charm can do anything, even hide yourself from yourself?" He yelled, he pulled her by her arm forward and suddenly he vanished and she was falling, all around was black, there was no light no ground, she tingled with fear and then was tugged again. This time she was tugged hard enough to drag her sitting up. Moody leaned in close.

"I thought you were heading to bed!" He said, releasing her now bruised arm. She massaged it tenderly.  
>"I was having a dream walk." She said<br>"eh?" He asked looking at her.  
>"I took the class in it last year got A+. A dreamwalk, it's traveling in your dream, taking note of things, they tell you what you missed when you were awake and such."<br>"I know what dream walking is, what did you see?" He asked exasperated.  
>"Oh, my dream told me something about charms, say you don't-" She began but was cut off<br>"I doubt it. This is definitely the signs of a potion or poison." Moody answered, he went to the door and opened it, not holding it for her he went down. She followed anyway, not about to ask what he was doing up there in the first place, he frightenned her.

"I think I have something," Hermione said following him down the hall. Tonks peeked her head out of her room, her face was blotchy with tears. Hermione continued on trying to stay out of Moody's way. "What if it's an illusion, the symptoms, what if we are looking for the wrong poison all together because we're not actually seeing the real symptoms."

"I very much doubt we would miss something like that Mrs Granger, now get to your room and get to bed. Now so we can resume researching." Moody said, he went down the stairs, but stopped on the third step down, listening to hear if she had gone yet or not. Hearing that she hadn't he spoke. "Ill check it out, not many charms get undetected by myself but there are a few, Ill look into it but you need your sleep girly." She nodded and went out her room. This time she did go to sleep and her dreams left her alone, as though the message had been recieved. She tried to concentrate on Harry but he did not appear in her dreams and so she allowed herself a good rest, determined tomorrow to find a way to save Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to answer some questions! To hard to answer reviews I give cookies, to questions a smiley face others, an answer? Dunno I didn't really think the system through just wanted to explain the cookie part...<br>**

**t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i: *Cookie*  
><strong>

**Soyo5: I love stories too ;)**

**Spidersyler: Thank you for nitpicking, as a writer my goal is to constantly better my writing skills and the error has been cleaned up ;)**

**Jenny: In all likelihood, possibly yes.**

** Jens2: Thanks and... Thanks? Please be more specific next time ;)**

**Kamorie: Thank you**

**Thanks once again for the questions concerns and issues yes I like to hear of any holes in my plots, or corrections required so that I may fix them and more can enjoy my story!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So another chapter's up, yay! I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Please forgive me for any mistakes, it was written while my little sister played a dreadfully annoying video game right next to my head, and my mom redecorated the room and my other sister kept bugging everyone to help find my mom's keys and dad came home from work and demanded coffee... GRRRR! No respect for the art of writing I tell you, I told my mom I had just reached 100,000 words in my novel, good words not words just for word count, but good words, and she was like, *looks at me with dead eyes*'well are they crap?' I'm like... long pause... 'No, their good' and she's like 'well just don't tell your father.' I might be a little upset over this arguement, I don't know... *tears up* kk I'm good, so back to the story...  
><strong>

**And to boot, I lost my shoes so I own squat grrrr**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"My, we'll never hear the end of this now." Stated Tonks looking at the now resting Dumbledore.  
>"Well she is the brightest witch of her generation," stated Sirius, "I've always said so."<br>"Any word from Lupin or Severus?" Asked McGonagall from behind them, she gestured and they left the room for Dumbledore to get some much required rest.

Once outside in the hall they resumed their conversation.  
>Moody spoke first, "nothing, no one gets in, no one gets out accept that pink twit."<br>"We have to get Lupin out of there," said Sirius, "you know what it's like there, it's torture."  
>"I'm with Sirius," said Tonks, of course she would be.<br>"No, we've lost enough people as it is, no one is going." McGonagall said, Moody nodded agreement as did everyone else.  
>"We can't just sit back while he's in there, and Snape as well, I may not like the man but he and Lupin both did nothing wrong." Hermione said coming from around the corner where she'd just been coming out of her room and overheard the discussion.<p>

"Now Granger, you have to understand we cannot just rescue them, it's a fortress built to keep prisoners in and others out, it's impossible." Minerva said coming forward to take the girl's shoulders.  
>"Dumbledore is better, all thanks to you." Tonks said as McGonagall lead the girl back to her room, and closed the door.<p>

"You don't think she'll do anything stupid do you?" Asked Sirius.  
>"Well of course she will but without Harry's influence she's not likely to do anything stupid in the near future." they all nodded it was true they all knew, Hermione never did anything to break rules or commands unless Harry was involved and they all knew he likely coerced her into it. They made their way downstairs, grateful they had not followed their plan to bring Ron into the picture, he'd have already snuck out and been put in Azkaban for trying to get Lupin out by now. No they all agreed, Hermione would do as she was told, next on their worry list was Tonks who would likely try to come up with a way to get Lupin out, thus destroying her career and likely causing her and Lupin to be on the run from the wizarding law for the rest of their lives...<p>

"Why don't you go up and sit with Granger, Tonks?" Moody suggested. After much coercing they managed to get her up the stairs where it was far less likely she'd be able to sneak an escape, seeing as the upstairs was magiced to stop all aparations and attempts to sneak out, it being Sirius' childhood home after all.

Snape

Snape awoke to crying, or screaming, no as he came better to his senses it seemed to be a mixture of both. He did not immediatly open his eyes, knowing that it was best to first get a feel for where he was. It was not an infirmary as he had hoped, no Poppy would never allow someone to be in such pain. It was a boy, but he did not recognize his voice.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Darkness was all around, but he'd been around dungeons long enough to recognize the air, the cold stone beneath him, the smell, he was in a dungeon somewhere, one that was very much inhabited, the smell of potions and ingredients, and blood also, hung in the air. He decided he was in Malfoy manor. A white light came down from above him.

"Just in time Severus," said a creepy voice behind him. He turned to face the dark lord.  
>"Pray tell," Severus said, quickly putting back up his protective walls.<br>"Harry's cousin has enlightened us to some... truths I thought you'd appreciate."  
>"Truths?" Severus got to his feet in a swift manner that only Snape could and walked towards the screaming. He was stopped abruptly.<br>"No, you'll be seeing to Harry." The Dark Lord said.  
>"He survived?" Snape feigned surprise but in fact he had already known, he'd have been dead if he'd truly failed Harry.<p>

Rather then answer he pointed a pale, bony finger behind Snape. A light lit up behind him as he turned around, there on the ground lay Harry. He was laying on his stomach, arms at his sides, his legs were bare up to the knees and badly burnt, not by far the worst burn Snape had ever seen but bad just the same. Harry's shirt was practically none existent by this time, grey and smeared with soot. In fact he was smeared with soot from head to toe making it hard to really make out any injury.

"I expect him in full health by this time tomorrow. I also want all of Potter's childhood memories in the pensieve you'll find in the corner." The dark lord said. Snape was left alone then. The screaming stopped abruptly, Snape could only assume that Harry's cousin was now dead.

He walked slowly to Harry's form and leaned forward to shake him. Harry's eyes fluttered but he did not wake up. Quickly he began running diagnostics and other such spells. When he was sure he had discovered every injury Harry had he left to get the appropriate potions.

He found out where he was when he climbed the stairs, Malfoy manor, he did not take time to marvel at the gorgeous decor, countless antiques of great history the Malfoys probably hadn't taken the time to learn themselves or even the library of which there were many books that were now impossible to find, no he went directly to the potions closet. He had been in Malfoys' manor many times in the past so he knew where the potions closet was.

He opened the door and flicked on the light, to his surprise Malfoy stood directly below the light, as though he had known Severus would enter the closet at some point and had simply stood in darkness until Severus turned on the light. How ironic to life... Snape forced the half formed thought out of his head and began to collect the required potions.

"Is it true they have Potter downstairs?" Draco asked.  
>"Yes," Snape answered.<br>"Was that him screaming earlier?" Malfoy asked, if he wasn't careful Snape would have to call that tone in his voice worry.  
>"No," Snape answered gathering the last potion and turning to leave.<br>Draco grabbed his arm, "can I go down with you and help?"  
>Snape studied his face for a moment, the pleading silent 'please don't leave me here' clearly on his face. Sighing Snape replied, "no, Malfoy go to your room and stay there for now."<p>

Draco immediately went to the door to obey him, he didn't even hesitate to see if Snape would change his mind, which they both knew wouldn't happen. Snape went back down the stairs, a shriek of Bellatrix's laughter signaling she had arrived. He knelt down beside the boy and began to heal Harry.

Six hours later he stood up, he had done everything he could and his efforts were payed off, Harry would live to see another day, for whatever good it would do him if Snape couldn't get him out of there.

There had to be someone that Harry trusted, someone Harry could count on... He could not aparate out of there himself, he'd compromise his position as spy, and yet what other option was there?

Deciding what he had to do Snape entered Harry's thoughts, it happened that he had chanced upon a nightmare in which a fat man was in the middle of beating Harry up.

They were in a closet that judging by the roof was under a set of stairs, in the dream state it was stretched big enough for both the fat man and Severus to stand in.  
>"Potter there isn't time for this, I need to know who you can trust." Snape said in the dream-state, he tried to gently nudge the information to the front of Harry's mind.<p>

The room changed and grew into a normal bedroom scene, it was only the two of them now and Harry lay on the bed looking up at him, his eyes uncharacteristically black rather then Lillie's' green eyes. Snape looked around the room, there were bars on the windows and the bedroom was scarcely furnished.

"Harry you need to wake up." Snape demanded.  
>"what's the point?" Harry asked putting his hands under his head and looking to the ceiling. "I don't want to go back." Snape was surprised, from a Gryffander he had expected more fight.<br>"You can't stay here you will die." Snape said.  
>"I'm already dead." Harry said.<br>"You are not dead but you will be and then your mother died for nothing, is that what you want?" Snape said frustrated and angry that the boy would even consider giving up.  
>"She already died for nothing, her son died that night with her, and then there was me." Harry sat up on the bed. "And you though I don't know your role in this." Harry looked at him with a dead expression. "I really wish you'd just disapear." Snape felt himself being pulled out of the boy's mind but forced himself to stay, it was easy really the boy was no good at mental control, at all.<p>

"So you're not part of my mind after all." Harry said.  
>"Harry why are there bars on your windows?" Asked Snape, trying to decipher the meaning of all he was seeing. At the mention of the bars suddenly the fat man was back and towering over Harry, screaming though his words sounded strange, like he was under water and yelling the only word that became decipherable was the word 'freak.'<p>

Frowning Snape watched the image, slowly it became clear that the image was his uncle. Without patients to deal with this nightmare he forced Petunia's image to come, to stop her husband. Whatever the uncle represented it was too strong to be taken down by common sense such as a safe person to help him. The image of Petunia just made things worse, she began to yell at Harry as well. And then a younger fat boy, his cousin no doubt, joined in.

"Enough!" Snape tried to banish the images, it took considerable effort but at last they were alone once more. When he turned back to Harry he was shocked to see it looked like Harry had been beaten up, his lip was bleeding bruises covered him, dawning began to occure just then, the dawning that perhaps the images were more then mere nightmares.

"you're not from here." Harry said suddenly, his eyes growing back to their normal colour of vivid green suddenly Snape was shoved out of Harry's mind like a lion back in a football team. He was shoved all the way back into his own mind and further, to his own bad memories. The strength of Harry's sudden fight was so strong it stunned the professor. Although he had invaded Snape's most private memories he did not seem to care to watch them himself he immediatly retracted and went back into his own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**All previous chapters will be edited when the last chapter gets put up, if you would like to speed the process along, feel free to beta my chaps and pm them back to me otherwise, its going to take a while, not a month but a while...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: So here I am, shoeless, owning nothing except a few novels and stories I've written without so much as the courage to publish them yet (mostly lacking the know-how), such a sad fate, and yet oddly thrilling in a way you just have to own nothing to understand...**

**Please! Read and Enjoy without you I would never have even written this story, without you, I'd just be that strange kid re-writing my favourite stories with happier endings or elaborating on my favourite characters in odd short stories that no one gets ("Snape never saved Harry"... "But what if he had?")**

**And so that is why this chapter is dedicated to all those that read my story, even the people who didn't review, (Though its nicer to review, jsyk)**

**Warning! This is the second last chapter, its been a fun ride, and I'm excited to finish it, but also sort of sad, I've enjoyed hearing how much everyone loves this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Hermione and Tonks rode back to headquarters, as fast as they could with Lupin in tow. Hermione had been entrusted with Harry's invisibility cloak and Firebolt and had put both to good use so far. It had been easy slipping past all of the guards, even the dementors. Hermione desperately hoped that Harry would not mind their using his equipment, she had even been forced to pick the lock to his trunk since she could not use her own magic, but it was an emergency after all. Besides as far as she knew Harry liked Lupin and so saving his live, or his freedom in this case, would possibly make up for going through his things.

They arrived in front of Grimmald place and took off the cloak. Lupin was asleep or unconscious, had been since they had arrived to free him from his cell. Tonks said it was just the day after the full moon, he was often found like this the morning after. She hoped Tonks was right.

They went to cross the street but to their astonishment the house appeared all on its own, Moody and Black, both looked deeply distressed in fact Sirius was storming off somewhere or about to and Moody was trying to physically stop him.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione. They both may have been shocked she was just coming back but there was no time to show it. Tonks went in with her barely conscious lover propped half onto her shoulder, Hermione had helped get him across the street but in her shock, she had dropped him so that Tonks was now the only thing keeping him off the cold pavement. Tonks began to drag her husband, going around them unnoticed. Sirius stopped fighting Moody long enough to allow him to explain the situation to Hermione.

"It's Potter, his aunt and uncle were found dead, their house burnt down, someone told them where they could find Harry," Moody explained.

"Hermione you can aparate, take us to Harry's uncle's, please there is no time to wait!" He looked near begging, his face contorted in both pain and sorrow. She nodded mutely but inside, Hermione felt as though the ground beneath her had tilted for even evaporated, and then came the questions, to which no one had any answers...

Harry

Harry woke up very slowly, he felt like one large bruise but otherwise was not in nearly as much pain as he had thought he'd be in. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes fixed onto Snape's. In silence they looked at each other for what could have been forever. Harry didn't know what convinced him that the Snape in his dreams was not just a dream, he just knew that the Snape in his dream had not been a part of his own thoughts, he couldn't say why he knew without a doubt that Snape had seen something so personal it scared him to think what the professor would do with such knowledge. He tried to create doubt in his mind by watching Snape who in turn broke the eye contact to turn away.

"Feeling better Harry?" asked Snape at last, and then he knew, all doubt left him, Snape had really entered his mind, and while he was weak and unconscious too. Harry tried to move his arms so he could sit up but he barely got his arms to slither closer to him, they were so heavy! He tried to do something, anything but he could barely move at all.

He became aware of a steady stream of insults coming from his mouth and did nothing to stop them. It was when he finally ended with "...coward," that Snape came forward and sat him up. For a second he was sure the man would strike him but instead he had Harry drink a potion, which Harry promptly spat at Snape.

"Harry listen you don't have much time, who can you trust to get you out of here." Snape was going to simply leave Harry for a moment come back and feign shock that Harry was gone but in this state of mind Harry was not thinking, he would not have used the time wisely. "You do not have much time."

"So, you're the spy working for the other side." Bellatrix's voice rang through the dungeons loudly, he did not have to face her to know it was her, or to know that her wand was trained on his back already. "Voldemort will be so happy to hear I found him, but not happy it's you, no he won't be happy with you at all."

"I already won good points with the dark lord for saving Potter's life last night, this well I just might be titled his queen after this one." He slowly turned around, putting Harry back to the ground, "ah, wand on the ground," she said, he did as he was ordered very slowly bringing out his wand and putting it on the cold floor in front of him.

A gleeful look came across her face and with a flick of her wand she called out, "Crucio!" Pain shot through his body, he remained composed for several seconds and just as he was about to lose composure, suddenly the pain was gone and she was on the ground, wand still in hand. Malfoy stood behind her, his wand out.  
>"Told you I could help," Draco said proudly.<br>"And I told you to stay in your room!" Snape snapped, Draco had no idea what he had just done, he was now a dead man just waiting to be killed, betrayers were hunted forever he'd be doing Draco a favour killing him right now.

"What now?" Malfoy asked.  
>"Now, you leave... go up to your room and pretend none of this ever happened." Snape ordered.<br>"What about Dobby?" Malfoy asked, ignoring Snape. Never in his life had he ignored his favourite person in the entire world, Snape knew Malfoy thought he was just doing what was best but Snape could not allow Malfoy to lose his standing with the dark Lord, if he left with them it would be the end of his parents, their home their social status they would lose everything. Although a lot of that was not important to Snape, he knew it was important to Draco, and his parents.

"You have to leave, now, go upstairs to your room, ensure that no one sees you leave here."  
>"I'm supposed to be at the school spying on the students, it's all good they won't even know that I've gone."<br>"Of course they are going to know," Snape said, he hated that this was taking so much time, much required, such precious time!

Malfoy still didn't budge, "classes have all been canceled some people are going home some new people are coming in it's such chaos no one will know and let's face it, you need me. Harry hates you far more than he hates me."  
>"I'm right here and I hate you both the same!" Harry said at last. "I don't know what's going on but you're both nuts!"<p>

Despite Harry's words Malfoy knelt beside him and spoke directly to him. "Harry, call Dobby, he'll get you out of here and let's face it, he's the best option I mean you may not trust us but what can we do to the little guy, he has to agree to be a servent to become ours again which he will never do," Malfoy said, Harry looked suspiciously at Malfoy and then Snape.

Seeing there was still some doubt on Harry's face Snape put his army on the boy's shoulder. "I did not mean to invade your privacy, I was just trying to find someone that would be willing to help you in your hour of need. I was not looking for your memories," Harry visibly looked less guarded now.

"So did you see as much as I think you did?" Harry asked self-consciously. Snape's face confirmed what he already knew. For a time Harry was silent.

"What about her?" He pointed at Bellatrix. "When she wakes, you might as well be dead, or wishing you were."

"Don't worry about that, I'm part of the Order, together we will go to the safe house, Draco you will go back to school." Snape said, in truth, he was too tired to_ obliviate_ her and Malfoy was not yet skilled enough to even attempt it. Most people assumed after _Crucio_, you could just get up and go but it took a lot out of a person, even a mere moment under it's spell could take weeks to recover from.

Both Harry and Draco nodded consent, though they did not understand why it had to be done the way he said. They were silent for a moment and then Harry looked around and called out, "Dobby, Dobby, I need you."

Before he had even finished what he was saying Dobby appeared and bowed low, his long nose touching the floor.  
>"Dobby here sir, what can Dobby do to help?"<p>

"We need to get out of here and to 12 Grimmald Place and Draco back to school," Harry said. Dobby nodded.  
>"Not yet, one moment," Draco put his wand to Bellatrix's temple and out came a silver liquid all too familiar to all three of them. He put the memories into the pensieve he took from the corner and then nodded. "we're ready now."<p>

Dobby took Draco first and with a puff of smoke was gone, he appeared back just as he had done when he disappeared, and then he took Harry and Snape and in a puff of smoke they too were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So before I answer all commentsconcerns/etc I have a question for you!**

**What would you like answered or shown in the last chapter?**

**Sithtar; Done, will do in the other chapters when all the chapters are up and complete, Ill slowly go through them all and correct all errors etc... Though if you want, you can beta the chaps and send them to me to speed up the process...**

**SentoHaseGawa; I hope it was answered for you ;)**

**Mrs Ferb Fletcher; Thanks!**

**Jens; I made quite a few changes as per your request, will finish the changes when the rest of the chapters are up. Otherwise I just won't finish this story...**

**ThisistheonlynameIcouldpick; I hope all questions were answered here and in the last but Ill answer it anyway ;) She was dreaming as he burned in the fire, he needed help, but she didn't understand it so she ignored it and then he was unconscious and so could not communicate in her dream. And Im glad you like the idea :) Sometimes I just hit the jackpot... actually Im using dreamwalkers in my book, thought I'd test them out in the story a bit.**

**PhinneasMcCheeser; Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok, this chapter was cut into two, there will be a Snape/Harry heart to heart to come... but I wanted to address one issue first, PERCY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Harry woke up and quickly grabbed his glasses, glad to finally be off bed rest. He had to be careful, too long in bed and he might lose the privilege that some said, had been given to early. He had been at Grimmauld place for two days now, though the first day he didn't remember very well, he'd slept through most of it, the second day he had gotten up a few times but he wasn't supposed to, today was the day he was allowed out of bed and he didn't want to muck it up.

He opened the door to his room and peeked out, should Snape be out there. He had avoided Snape so far and was not interested in changing that. Seeing the coast was clear he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, his socked feet slipped, he had ment to catch himself onto the counter but someone had magicked the room much bigger so instead he landed with a crash onto his butte before jumping back to his feet. To his horror, the kitchen was already packed, with the entire order seemingly, they seemed to be having a meeting and everyone was now looking at him.

"Just ah, came down for some, you know..." He reached forward and randomly grabbed something out of the fridge before turning to leave.  
>"For Ketchup? You came in here as though Bellatrix herself were upon you, for ketchup?" McGonagle said.<br>He looked down at the jumbo sized ketchup in his hand.  
>"Well its the newest mustard or something, for the young kids these days... you know." He became aware of how lame he sounded only seconds after he had started speaking.<p>

"Perhaps Potter needs breakfast?" Snape suggested, immediatly Serious got up and started to rummage for something to eat.

"No really its fine, I'll just go, and um... leave this here..." He put the ketchup onto the counter and blushing the whole while, left. He didn't want to go back to the room he had been given, so he went into the library, leaving the door open.

He stopped feeling so bad when both Weasly twins ran down the stairs like gigantic hippo's and into the kitchen, one managed to stop, the other smashed into him and together there was a loud crash. Actually, now he didn't feel bad at all, even considered going back in, he was hungry.

The fireplace interrupted his thoughts however, as it suddenly turned bright green. He had been told to warn someone when next this happened, so he called out the only thing he had time to say.

"Warning!" To his credit he shouted it loud enough for most to hear it.

And then three figures jumped out. He blinked in surprise, though he should not have been surprised, not really. Mrs Weasly and Ron stood for a moment blinking, between them was a very pale Percy.

"Harry tell the others we were attacked at the leaky Cauldron! Percy's hurt go on Harry." He didn't need prompting he was already out the door the moment he registered Percy was bleeding. He listened to her though as he entered the kitchen. He didn't even need to relay the message everyone had heard and in fact many of them had past him on his way to the kitchen, as hurried as it was. Once in the kitchen he looked around, yup Snape was still there. He sat at he opposite side of the room, knowing he could not do anything to help just then, not even comfort Ron as no doubt Ron would stay by his brother's side and have more then enough support with the other Weasly's.

Three hours later, in which time he checked in at least a dozen times but still found there was nothing to be done that seven Weasly's weren't already doing. He made sandwiches for everybody and kept busy and as far away from Snape as possible. A sad evil part of him was glad though, that something had happened to take the attention off of him, though he was not at all happy that a Weasly had been hurt to do it.

When they did finally take a brake away from Percy, they were all glad to have the food, though Mrs Weasly barely touched her sandwich. Mr Weasly came in just then with Charlie, the last two of the Weasly's and they were updated. It was then that Harry learned that Mrs Weasly and Ron had been shopping for school books when they had bumped into Percy, they had followed him, -he hadn't heard their calling his name apparently- into an alleyway and then suddenly they were attacked, spells went back and forth, Percy hid inside a doorway, but when he saw Ron get hit, he came to Ron's rescue and blocked a spell aimed at him.

They had floo'd back here as soon as they could, knowing the password needed to be spoken before the floo, they would be safe.

"Ron where were you hit?" Harry asked shocked. Ron blushed and pulled up his sleeve, he had a burn on his arm.

"Barely burned me but boy, I thought I'd lost my arm." Ron said, getting redder.

"Ill get a salve for that." Snape said, making both jump. They had not seen him enter the room and so his sudden presence scared them silly. Harry swallowed, his mouth had suddenly gone very dry, still nervous, though not quite understanding why, he got a drink for both himself and Ron and returned to the table.

They sat at the table, slowly being joined by the Weasly's one child at a time, then Mr and Mrs Weasly joined them and all that was left was to wait.

"They said he'd likely be fine, just needs to rest and stay put." Mrs Weasly said nervously.

"Sounds easy enough," added Harry just as nervous, or at least a close second. The very air felt electric with tension, no one spoke unnecessarily, it made the room seem unnatural.

They were silent for a good few minutes and then, Mrs Weasly began to sob, hard.

"There, there..." Arther, Mrs Weasly, said patting his wife's arm. "Percy wouldn't have us in the room with him." Arther explained to them, as though they had a right to know which Harry agreed, his children did but he felt the intruding outsider just then. He would have stood up but just then Ginny slid her chair over and put her head on his shoulder, he didn't want to be rude. He patted her head just as he'd seen Arther do with Molly or Mrs Weasly as she was better known as.

Two more hours passed by, Ginny fell asleep, Ron did as well though only one of them was cute at it, and it wasn't Ron. Harry contemplated carrying Ginny to bed, was that appropriate? His shoulder was spiking painfully but he didn't want to wake her.

Finally the healer madam Pomfrey came out, she was impeccably clean but washed her hands anyway before addressing them. "He'll live though he's lost three fingers, and a lot of blood but he should be fine by tomorrow night, ensure he stays in bed for tonight and the morning though, and no straneos activity."

They all nodded mutely and she sighed, accepted a sandwich and with a nod of respect, disappeared. They dispersed then, Harry and Ron carried Ginny up to her bed, the twins and even bill and Charlie, vanished somewhere unseen. Mr and Mrs Weasly waited outside the room Percy was in and Harry only then noticed, where was everyone else? Where was Dumbledore, where was Sirius, Lupin, Mad eye, he'd seen them all this morning, where where they? Well not Dumbledore... He'd seen Hermione a few times as well, she had not been allowed to talk to him much but... he went to her room and knocked on the door. A very tired and sleepy Hermione answered, rubbing an eye with the knuckles on one hand.

"Hey, why haven't you been to see me?" He asked concerned. She gestured for him to come in and plopped back onto the bed. She lay for a moment as though savoring the last few drops of sleep and then rolled over and crossed her legs while sitting up.

"I meant to see you Harry, and Ron," she nodded at the door and turning around he saw Ron standing there. He came in and sat on the bed comfortably. "I was brought here to help Dumbledore, during the first week off for summer. He was poisoned among other things... and he is now moved to a secret place only one person knows the whereabouts of. He was moved last night and so I had to stay up all night doing what I could with everybody else. Neville is with him."

"Is that why he didn't send anybody?" Asked Harry, still feeling bitter over it.

"Yes, he was attacked the night we were sent home." Hermione explained. She then told him everything, from the Dumbledore to breaking into prison and getting Lupin out with Tonks.

And so we came back and were told your house burned down Harry, I wasn't allowed to join them, neither was Tonk's but she was more concerned with Lupin, no offense Harry but he is her husband after all," she watched him but he only nodded, it was to be expected and besides he was surprised so many had cared at all. She continued, "we went back into the house and there you and Snape appeared not a moment later with Dobby to explain what was going on. We called off the search for you and here you are."

Harry changed the subject after that, he warmed into his own story, it was just too personal to him to be told when he wasn't ready. When he was ready though, they were as always good friends and listened until the very end. And as always he hid nothing from them and told them every detail.

"I don't know if the Dursley's are dead or not, but man, no pity from me." Ron said.

"I don't know if they are alive either, I don't really care." Harry said laying down across the foot of the bed. They changed the subject then and began to talk about neutral things, unimportant things. Lupin came in to check on them, he told them Sirius would be in shortly and asked how they were all feeling.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that, Professor?" Asked Hermione.

"I am fine thank you for your concern." He said with a slight bow of his figure. He left then, he had looked pretty healthy actually, at least to Harry, a bit pale but otherwise healthy enough.

Sirius came in not ten minutes later but they had already left for some fresh air. Not avoiding him, just not expecting him quite as fast as he came. The backyard was a dismal place, the very grass was black, the one tree, long ago dead, black vines with even darker roses grew up the side of the house and a lone table, half rotted sat in the middle of the yard as though it were a joke to even consider staying in the yard.

They changed their minds and instead went to the roof with the space for sitting. Hermione had already mentioned the dream state which was the same night as Harry's disappearance. They sat making jokes and telling stories -mainly tales- about their childhood, keeping it all clean and happy and generally having a good time which they'd all earned over the summer.

Even Ron could not wait to get back to school, all summer he had been forced to stay inside accept shopping with his mother and father which was done as discretely as possible even the market was not safe anymore. When it turned dark they decided to come back inside to eat. Hermione and Ron raced to the kitchen in an odd moment of free spirit, certainly nearly extinct for miss Granger. Harry trailed behind laughing to hard to run with them. It was by chance he looked at the door and saw to his surprise, Percy's door was not only open but he was up and standing.

"I thought you were on bed rest," Harry said, he knew it was none of his business but something was not right.

"I told them not to bring me here!" Percy said venomously. Harry opened his mouth to speak but snapped it closed again, this was not his argument, he turned to leave.

"They brought me here, when I told them not to, they weren't going to hurt me!" Percy said frustrated and angry.

"Who? The people that did that to your arm, yeah you must have had everything under control then." Harry snapped back.

"Don't you see block head, I was the one sending the attacks, Ron sent a curse and that's what hit me. I was trying to kill them and the others in the alleyway were just going to help!" Percy said, Harry froze, this sounded different. "They wanted me to kill one of them so the other would bring me here."

"You are not making sense here, you wanted to kill someone in your own family? But you didn't want to come here which is why the deatheaters wanted you to kill them in the first place." Harry summarized to see if he had it right. For all his efforts, Percy didn't move but then Harry noticed he didn't have to, in his hand he held his wand, he didn't hold his wand up or flail it around like normal deatheaters, which is why he hadn't noticed it, but now he brought it up and encanted in a mutter.

Harry barely managed to avoid the blasting curse but to avoid it he had been forced away from the door. Percy flicked his wand and the door slammed closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me honestly, did you see that coming? Next chapter will explain all, and be the last chapter for real, I just couldn't bare to end it with such a long chapter, not this soon, I needed time to let go, sad isn't it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the read and I thank you for reading my story!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So, its been a while and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me.**

**But I feel I should explain, so... what happened?**

**Well for reasons unknown to me, the last episode of Chloe king had me so upset, I couldn't sit to write at all for weeks. This is strange as writing was/is at the/this time, my largest joy in life and then when I began to see light at the end of a dark tunnel I had no reason to be in, I went homeless/moved.**

**That was... an experience, not a terribly long one it was only a few hours and then I found someone to take me in. Im now living in a room all my own, paying rent, still trying to get a pair of shoes (boots proffered with winter on the way) and a coat if its not too much to own. **

**I've had to say goodbye to a lot of things I loved, my cats, my dog, family and siblings, still I feel I've moved forward. Well this is getting a little to personal for an apology/please-let-me-explain letter so I'll cut it here.**

**This was me, I now own, a box and four shopping bags, what an upgrade eh?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Harry dodged behind the sofa closest to the door and shielded his head against a blast just inches from his head, or so it felt. Three more blasts decimated the sofa and showed just how determined Percy was to destroy him. Harry pulled out his wand and threw a curse over the sofa but to his surprise Percy had vanished, he let himself be unshielded to long and Percy used this to his advantage and blasted a curse at him, it hit Harry's shoulder causing him to yell out.

Percy leapt over what remained of the sofa and grabbed Harry, he picked Harry up with more strength then Harry had judged the scholar to ever have. His wand brought up and pointed at Harry's throat, time seemed to hold still. Percy looked him in the eyes but made no move to continue, not for several seconds at least.

And then the spell broke and time continued, he took a breath in to say the spell and all Harry could do was gape. None of this made sense, why?

There was a blast like nothing else Harry had ever heard and suddenly the door was sailing across the room and Percy was grabbed and thrown away from Harry, it was Snape. For an instant, Harry could have sworn he saw a golden aura around the man he had once hated, no longer though. Seeing Harry was alright he turned away and continued to break down Percy's defenses. Despite the surprise, Percy still had his wand and despite all others entering the room he intended to use it. He didn't try to run for cover, he began blasting at Severus who blacked them easily, then he turned and threw a blast at his own mother who came through the door just then, Remous pulled her out of the way just in time. Others began to pile into the room then, blocking his curses easily.

"Long live Lord Vol-" His shriek was cut off as several wands cast various spells on him. Mrs Weasly looked, shocked.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Harry said jumping forward with his hands up.

"Did you hear him?" Someone asked.

"Harry," Hermione said pushing to the front of the crowd.

"No, I mean yes I heard him, no this doesn't make sense." Harry stuttered looking at Percy, he had been bound to the floor, still despite a silencing charm being bound to him, he was spitting silent curses and fighting with all his might.

"He's been distant for years, it all makes sense now." Said someone from the back of the room somewhere.

"No, no it doesn't. I saw it in his eyes he didn't want to hurt anybody." Harry said.

"Harry you think he's being controlled?" Asked Hermione.

"Only one of us can tell." Harry turned to Snape. "He's innocent I know it, he was never attack his own mother, and he never much liked me but he'd never try to kill me either."

Snape looked at him and without saying anything, seemed to agree to testing him.

Percy faught the entire time, right up until Snape grabbed his head and seemed to somehow mind-meld, as harry called it in his head. Then Percy held still, several moments passed.

"Is it possible, he's been under control all this time?" Asked Ron. "Would explain why he turned into such an a-"

"Ronald!" Hermione said.

Several more moments passed both Severus and Percy remained still and then, they both broke apart quite suddenly. Percy was gasping for air like he'd never breathed it before.

"He's free," Answered Snape to Mrs Weasly's pleading eyes, she embraced her son as did the rest of the Weasly clan. All other by-standers began to feel like outsiders intruding so they departed. Harry followed Snape out, they were the last to leave the room, except the Weasly's still embracing each other, and talking excitedly.

Once out in the hall Harry went to his room. Somehow seeing Percy reunited with his family, all forgiving and understanding, had put a sadness in Harry's heart he could not quite understand. He felt lonely now. His family would never be like that, even if they had lived.

To cheer himself up he walked out into the hall and to Lupin's room, he knocked on the door and was surprised when Tonks answered the door.

"Im sorry I thought this was Lupin's room..." He mumbled, a hand appeared above her head and pulled the door open further, Lupin stood there looking back at him. As both had not been downstairs just moments before, he knew what they were doing in the room, despite both being completely dressed at the moment. "Oh," was all he could say, he turned away.

"Was there something you needed Harry?" Called Lupin, he shook his hand behind him in answer but did not turn around. Lupin did not pursue him either. He went to Sirius next but was told he was busy in a rehabilitation circle, they met daily at about that time and he wouldn't be coming back for a few hours yet.

He learned that Hermione had left to care for Dumbledore, Ron had left with the Weasly's just moments before, they had all decided to go home. The emptiness grew like a sickness, he couldn't take being there anymore.

He went to his room once more, this time to pack, he didn't exactly have a plan, he wasn't stupid, he was aware he was a wanted man, but he could not stay there, he wanted to be with family. He couldn't go with the Weasly's, they would need to care for Percy, stuff like that took a while to get over. He couldn't go to Lupin, obviously he was starting his own family, and Sirius was dealing with his own problems just then and who could begrudge him that?

There was a knock at the door which surprised him enough to drop the empty birdcage it landed with a loud crash. The door swung open then to reveal Snape.

"Going somewhere?" He asked coldly.

"Away." Harry answered he picked the cage up and put it on top the trolley.

"You are not yet healthy enough to go anywhere." Snape said snidely.

"I feel fine, move aside." Harry said glaring at the man now in his way.

"You feel 'fine' only because of my potions, in a few hours you won't have any to take and then what will you do? Come crawling back?" Snape said. His sudden closeness did have one advantage and Harry took it, he barged passed the professor and went down the hall. The place was deserted now, with supper being pretty much canceled without Molly. He went out the door but was quickly grabbed and dragged, fighting all the way, back inside. Snape shut the door with a slam and turned exasperated at the boy,.

"Where do you think you can go? Hmmm?" Snape asked almost snottily.

"Where do you think I can stay?" Harry retorted back. "With Serious? The man is just getting his life back? I would never take that from anybody. Or Lupin which is both illegal and forbidden not to mention he's starting his own life as well." He couldn't stop himself from continueing if he'd have tried, which he didn't. "Lets not forget the Weasleys, with their many, many kids. Just let me go, Ill find my way." This time when he barged past Snape, he made no move to stop him, but only because they were no longer alone.

"Harry," Black said sadly, Harry stopped at the door, his eyes closed, he didn't regret Sirius hearing his conversation, if anything it was a ginormous relief. Snape continued, sounding as sad as he had ever heard him. "I would never refuse you into my home."

"I know that Godfather but you just got a new life, and all I would be living with you is baggage from your old life. I refuse to be baggage from a past life, you deserve better and I want better." Harry turned away from them both and left.

He walked down the street, aware that Snape had followed him, it was only when he stopped at a park bench and sat down, beginning to feel the effects of the potion wear off, that Snape approached him.

"Beginning to feel the pain?" Snape asked, Harry stayed quiet. Madam Pomfrey had always been able to heal him within days this injury was taking so long to heal, and he just didn't see why.

"Starting to hurt Potter?" Asked Snape standing in front of him now.

"I'm not about to start crawling back if thats what your referring to." Harry stated.

"Harry, we have to talk..." Snape sat down beside Harry and Harry listened to what Snape had to say, for once he didn't feel the need to interrupt or make excuses, he just listened.

That night Harry returned with Snape to his Godfather's household. He was greeted by both Sirius and Lupin as soon as he entered the room.

"Harry, you came back, we were both worried." Lupin said, it was clear he had been updated as to what Harry had said, Harry could tell by his greeting, rather then the usual pat on the back or even embrace, Lupin was standing back, but not dejectedly so, more like, he was giving Harry the space he needed.

"I came back to tell you both, I love you guys, you are both my family now, and Im not always going to treat you the best but Ill give you my best efforts to do so. I have to go now, Ill be living with Snape, but I will visit often and you can always depend on me to be your family whenever you need me. But not for a while, just some time, I need perhaps a month, or may be a year or two, I know its not any of your faults but I need time."

They nodded sadly, when he had said where he would be staying both had almost interrupted him but then he had continued on and they had remained silent. He looked at both now, gave them both embraces, went to his room, gathered his belongings and went back down to join Snape and his own family. They left silently and aparated away once outside in the deserted street.

Harry took in his new surroundings, the old fence, over grown yard, he dared not look at the house beyond.

"You did well tonight." Snape said.

"Thanks, so, this fresh start, where does it begin?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it, story finished, complete done, I think I covered it all...<strong>


End file.
